a daet with gooby
by DorisMae
Summary: Just a fun story for April Fool's Day! Dolan realizes his true feelings for Gooby and tells him. What does our favorite duck have up his sleaves this time? Dolan warning! Rated M because...Dolan. At least I didn't make an UNCEL DOLAN! DolanxGooby, DaftyxBogs, and PrutoxMorky


This is just a little story I made about my OTP (DolanxGooby) for April Fool's Day! It's not meant to be taken seriously (then again, it is written in character). It was just for fun!

**DOLAN WARNING**

In case you couldn't tell from the title-if you don't like Dolan, then don't read.

* * *

hi im dolan. i was bord wun dae so i invitd sum frends ovr. furst i calld bogs than dafty than morky. i waz loanly n nead to git sumthin off of chess.

bogs kame furst bcuz he iz alwaes erly. fullish bogs.

"dolan, i no im erly pls dont raep me this tiem k." bogs sed with hoep i sune destoryd.

"sily bogs…" i sed as i slappd bogs but.

"dolan, y u do thees things to me?" bogs cride a littel.

"it must b dun. i m vary loanly. i hav no wun but pruto, n he is dum as fuq." i bent bogs down.

"fak u, dolan," bogs sniffuld.

"no, bogs. fak u." i waz abot to stik my meet wand into him wen dafty runed my fun.

"dolan, wat r u doin. dolan, stahp." dafty pushd me out of the wae. "bogs is mien go awae n fak pruto or find bf or sumthin."

"thts y he inviet me ovr." sed morky as he skipd into my howse witout nockin.

"no ur for pruto." i deklared as i ran to git him frum his doghowse.

"than whu wil u get, dolan?" bogs askd. he was tru consernd. i luvd havin gud frends like bogs.

"i want to fak gooby." i sed at last spillng my hart out.

"u just fakd him yestrdae, dolan," dafty noted.

i had my answur redy, "but tht was raep. i want gooby to enjoiy it nex tiem."

"iz this rely the dolan we no?" morky glared at me. i trembulld.

"arf," pruto greatd morky with a kis.

"c i want gooby to kis me bcuz he wants to. i hav changd." i sed with remors.

"wat wil u do?" bogs askd. "i kan film u to havin the sex if u want." bogs alwaes had his kamra with him.

"k thx, bogs. u r tru frend." i smiled.

"dolan reel has changd." morky bowd his hed.

"tel gooby, dolan." dafty had gud ideas al the tiem. he was smart wun in grup.

"tel me wat, dolan?" gooby askd as he kame in.

"gooby, y r u hear?" i waz mad at him.

"i inviet him." pruto sed.

"omg, pruto, did u just tlk?" bogs askd him.

"yeh, rnt u a dog?" gooby squentd his eyez at pruto.

"gooby, rnt u a dog?" dafty investagatd.

gooby began to crie, "yes but i m no pet dog."

"gooby, wen u crie…" i began, "my hart cries. i luv u, gooby."

"dolan!?" gooby lookd at me. "do u meen this?"

"yes. pls let me fak u for plesur. ur plesur." this was hard for me, but it had to b dun.

"not heer." gooby shuk his hed. "evrywun is watchn."

bogs pulld out his kamra, "if it maeks u feal bettr, we can al fuq togethr."

"wat do u meen?" morky askd.

"i think he meens tht u can fak pruto, i kan fak bogs, n dolan kan fak gooby." dafty explaned.

"but i wantd to be fakd by pruto…" morky poutd.

"arf," pruto druled.

"no, dolan." gooby grabbd my arm, "lets go sumware intamit."

"k." i winkd at the othrs as i allowd gooby to drag me off into unknon lands.

i dont no wat the othrs wer goin to do in my howse, but i new it wuld be sex.

gooby took me to his howse.

"gooby, if u r dog," i startd, "than y dont u liv in dog howse?"

"dolan, y u sae thees meen things?" gooby cride agan.

"sry i m stil no used to bein so nise to u. i wil forgiv u with consentd fakin." i winkd at gooby.

"it is i whu must forgiv u." gooby remind me.

"k." i thot for a momunt befor talkn agan, "wel, do u want to or not?"

"u promis to b nise n not hert me this tiem?"

"of cors." i sied.

"k than let me fak u." gooby bekame to prowd.

"no thts not how it works. i wil tel u wen i want to be fakd. u wil tel me wen u want to be fakd. i kan c in ur fase tht u want to be fakd." i spankd gooby, "tel me u want to be fakd."

"im not fealin it todae." gooby gruntd. "i jest got dun fakin daisu befor pruto cald me.

"wtf is this shit?" i was gettn mad. "i tel u i luv u n stil u wont consent? to bad for gooby…"

"dolan, wat do u meen?" gooby was to naieev.

"gooby, pls." i sed as i strippd his cloths.

"y u do dis, dolan?" gooby cride.

"it has to b dun. if u wont consent, dolan wil stil fuq." i took off goobys hat n put it on my hed. not the head on my shulders, but my othr hed.

"dolan, do not defiel my hat." gooby pleeded.

"suk ur hat." i smerkd.

"dolan, pls!" gooby cride mor.

"no, gooby, pls." i ashured him. "i wil kil clarbel if u dont."

"no." gooby new i likd it wen he fawt me. y was he doin this?

"thts it!" i got mad so i pushd his moth on my cok. "taek this, u slut."

gooby did nothing but suk n crie.

"this is y i luv u." i moned.

i stahpd gooby n than turnd him so i culd fak him gud.

"this wil teech u." i said as i went in for the win. but furst i put his now wet hat on my reel hed.

aftr a wile, i kame n maed gooby cleen my penus for me.

i lade on top of him wile he cride a littel to me.

"i wil nevr consent to u, dolan." gooby wined.

"gooby?" i sed.

gooby stoppd cryin a bit, "yes, dolan?"

"i wuldnt hav it any othr wae." i smiled n driftd to sleap.

* * *

Those sex scenes were so well described...(not). Do you know how weird it is to write smut in DOLAN-TALK!?  
Okay, so it wasn't full on Dolan-talk. I had to edit it down a little. I wanted to make sure most people could understand it. Oh, and I used-for the most part-proper grammar! Dolans usually don't even have punctuation, but I had to make a few changes!  
Happy April Fool's Day~


End file.
